


The Death of Mary Sue Poots - or How She Chose Her Name

by AlexMcpherson79



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Tiny work.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5995867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexMcpherson79/pseuds/AlexMcpherson79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That name SUCKS. She's always thought so. One day she decided to come up with something, but a little peek into her files revealed an organization with the kind of acronym where you just think, did they come up with the short name, and made the long official one fit? so, why not that for herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Death of Mary Sue Poots - or How She Chose Her Name

"So, you're a Secretly Keen Young Expert?" Her friend who liked acronyms and backronyms asked.

" What?"

"Well, you said you wanted to join that shield group, but you didn't want to look too eager... then there's how natural you are with computers."

Mary Sue thought it over. "What does this have to do with my search for a new name?"

"You said you like flying, and... well... that group? Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division... yeah that's a backcronym if I ever heard one."

Mary laughed a little,... then looked pensive. "Skye. Skye. Nice..." She considered, then play-acting, held out a hand for her friend to shake. "Hi, My name is Skye."

Her friend considered the hand, then shook it. "Wow, you know, the last few, I could totally tell you weren't into it. but that time? Wow."

M- Sorry. Skye laughed a little as her smile widened, and she just seemed to glow with happiness. not literally, though. Not that her friend would see if she was. "Ah, yes one day Matt, you'll tell me how you do that."

**Author's Note:**

> ... Yeah yeah stealth crossover with this one-shot. no idea why I suddenly started to think about Acronyms, backronyms, and Skye's name. IF you can think of a better one, Post it in the comments. If you can come up with scenes featuring other MCU characters (JARVIS PLEASE!) where she or they come up with it, go ahead. might be a good little round-robin.


End file.
